Virtual reality is increasing in popularity. One form of virtual reality gaining interest in recent years has been head-mounted glasses that attach a mobile phone to a user's head. The phone screen is then divided in half and each half presented to one of the user's eyes to produce a stereoscopic image of a virtual reality scene. Virtual reality glasses, or the mobile device itself, may include sensors for detecting movement of the head. This allows the display of the computed illustration to be adjusted to a movement of the wearer of the glasses. Thus, the displayed image areas of the virtual reality scene appear considerably larger than the free-standing display screens and in the extreme case even cover the entire field of view of the user. Because the display follows all head movements of the wearer as a result of the head mounting, the user has the feeling of moving directly in a computer-generated image landscape. These head-mountings for holding a user's mobile phone near their eyes have are conventionally fixed, dedicated structures for use for long-term virtual reality experiences. However, these fixed, dedicated structures have drawbacks that limit the application and use of virtual reality.